


Rest for the Heroes

by sunlightsmarrow



Series: Home for the Heroes [3]
Category: Warcraft (2016)
Genre: First Time, Khadgar is bae, LionTrust, M/M, Stolen Kisses, anduin is cute, content but not really, i know too much lore, idk what else to say, is anyone actually happy in the warcraft universe, it's very sad if you know, self esteem cameo, so is khadgar
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-06-24
Updated: 2016-06-24
Packaged: 2018-07-17 22:36:11
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,147
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7288804
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/sunlightsmarrow/pseuds/sunlightsmarrow
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>The third and final installment: Khadgar and Anduin make the trip to the subcontinent of Lordaeron and receive the warmest of welcomes.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Rest for the Heroes

**Author's Note:**

> Thanks for hanging through this. I'm working on another one of these (this flavor is library!AU) and so I thought I'd wave this off to ride into its own sunset.
> 
> Also, I was up hella late watching the referendum results, and so any typos I'm gonna blame on that.

By the evening, Khadgar was up and moving about. The tailor had been quick in returning Khadgar’s things and he had finally put a shirt back on, much to Anduin’s relief. 

Khadgar found him sitting alone on the side of the boat. He was leaning over the edge with a flask in his hand and staring out into the vast sea. The air had turned chilly, and Khadgar wrapped his cloak closer to him. He had just now emerged from the hold and Anduin looked up at the movement. He took another long pull from his flask and licked the excess from his lips. 

Khadgar had never been in a relationship before. He hadn’t had the time for it, nor did he plan to since he had so much to learn. But things were easier with Anduin. They would be together for the foreseeable future because they were both going to the same place. Sure, there was work to do, but they’d see each other quite often. Khadgar’s issue would be keeping his hands to himself, since the newness of it all was enough to make him desperate at any indication of Anduin’s romantic interest in him. 

Anduin, on the other hand, had had his fair share of romance and he had loved fiercely. What scared him the most was that those whom he had loved the most had died. As he looked at the young mage as he walked toward him, he shuddered to think of what would happen to Azeroth if they lost their most powerful mage. From Callan to his dear wife to King Llane, Anduin’s mind raced as he wondered whether or not he was already too attached to this boy. He was so young, with bright, wize eyes and a wonder for the world that Anduin prayed would never be extinguished. What the mage lacked in romantic skill he made up for in his natural ability to learn quickly and enthusiastically. Anyone would have been blessed to have Khadgar, but Anduin feared hurting him the most. 

“You’re looking better,” said Anduin when Khadgar had finally reached the railing. The caster leaned forward, bracing his forearms on the wood and gazing up into the stars. 

A comfortable silence passed between them after Khadgar grunted a response. As Anuin looked at him, he could see the waves and the stars shimmering in the young man’s eyes, and it was a captivating sight. “When I fled to Stormwind, I didn’t take much time to look around. All that I remembered was Dalaran and the promise of a kingdom in the south. This--Azeroth--I never knew…” He trained his eyes on Anduin. “It’s...no language could explain it.”

“Can you port to places you’ve never been before?” Anduin offered a drink to the young boy, but Khadgar shook his head.

“If there’s enough energy, I can get you into the midst of it. Why?”

“The King and Taria, as well as some of the ship’s crew, wanted to go in for the evening. We’re close, and will be to Southshore in less than a day. The captain allowed it, and they were wondering if you could port them there.” The warrior had moved ever so slightly so that the pair were touching, their shoulders brushing against one another and their hands very close on the railing. The closeness clouded Khadgar’s mind and he frowned in thought.

“Are you going with them? I’ve never been to Ironforge, but keeping a portal open for an extended period of time, and moving many people can be exhausting. The healer said to rest…” Khadgar moved his pinky finger to wrap around Anduin’s. “I’ll do it. I can send them if they want me to.” He stared at the deck, not meeting Anduin’s eyes. It was just now that the warrior noticed the dark circles under Khadgar’s eyes. 

“Have you slept recently?”

Khadgar’s answer was a yawn and a bleary-eyed stare. “Two or three hours,” he muttered.

“Even from last night?” Anduin’s cheeks lit up in shame. So the mage had known the he had slept with him, and that’s how they had gotten tangled together. 

“I don’t sleep well when I’m touching people.” Counter to his point, he rested his head on Anduin’s shoulder and closed his eyes for a moment. Khadgar’s body betrayed his mind, and he collapsed into Anduin. With a heavy sigh and a grunt from re-positioning and lifting the mage up so that one arm supported his back and another was wedged into the joint of his knee, Anduin carried the sleeping mage whose head was looking against his heart back down the hold and gently set him down on his bed.

~~~

King Varian and his party sent a raven to Ironforge and the dwarves came with gryphons to take them into the massive city. Khadgar slept through all of it, but did awake just before dawn when the crew members had returned, well-fed and slightly drunk and were bustling about preparing to continue the final leg of the journey to South Shore. He came back up to the deck and found Anduin talking to the captain of the ship. 

Seeing his friend down below, the warrior finished his conversation at a leisurely pace while the mage watched the sky turn a rosy pink. The massive mountains hid the sun from view, but the sky was purple and glowing and Khadgar had, in fact, seen the sun rise many times in Dalaran, but being here on a ship with Anduin and on the run from the orcs make the reliable forces of the world a comfort.

When Anduin finally came down, Khadgar was enjoying the cool breeze off of the sea. 

“Sleep well, little mage?” Anduin’s voice was hot in Khadgar’s ear and he flinched at the heart-pounding sensation at the term caused. He turned around to face his assailant and they were too close. Their chests were nearly touching and Khadgar was just small enough to fit his face into the crook of Anduin’s neck, if he so chose. 

“We--well enough,” he stuttered. They regarded each other for a moment before Anduin grabbed Khadgar’s hand and dragged him along down into one of the rooms below deck. He slammed the door closed and before Khadgar could get at him he threw his arm out to stop him. Anduin’s hand met soft fabric and the mage stilled, offering some pressure but not trying vehemently to get to the man who a day before had demanded a kiss from him.

“While you were sleeping,” began Anduin, easing over to a chair and sitting down, clasping his hands together as if he were talking to a child, “I requested that Taria get you some books. It’ll help keep your hands busy.” He pulled a few books out of his cloak and handed them to the young mage. Khadgar snatched them up, and the gratitude in his eyes was palpable. He immediately began examining them and looking over the runes that decorated the covers. The books glowed to his touch and as he flipped through one, he grinned a huge grin that lit up the room. 

“I hope you haven’t read--” He was cut off when Khadgar grabbed him by the shirt and drew him up to kiss him. The mage’s lips were hot and eager as he gently set the books down on a nearby table and threaded his hands through Anduin’s hair without breaking the kiss.

Too soon, Anduin broke away and huffed out a chuckle, pressing his forehead against Khadgar’s. 

“I’ll take that as a no.” The warrior licked his lips and leaned in for another kiss but Khadgar’s mind was elsewhere and his lips fell awkwardly onto the space between Khadgar’s ear and neck. The mage let out a little yelp, drew up his books, and stepped deeper into the room. He didn’t look up, but rather sank down to the floor and began to read. 

“You shouldn’t do that in here. People will suspect things.”

“They already have been,” said the younger man. His voice sounded disinterested. “Your sister knows of your...interest.” Those dark eyes were on Anduin again, hot and demanding, and the warrior would have tackled the mage and done all manner of things to him right then and there if not for Khadgar snapping his book shut and rising. 

“But you’re right. I should be reading this where there’s better light, on deck, where everyone can see.” It was a challenge, of course, but just as Khadgar’s hand reached the door and he entered into a public space, Anduin stole one last kiss from him. While it was a short one, it was not devoid of desire.

They came out into the sunlight together and the look they received from Taria plus the bruising on Khadgar’s lips and the untidiness of Anduin’s hair was enough to confirm her suspicions.

~~~

It was only a few more hours before they made it to South Shore. It wasn’t a large town, but a party greeted them at the dock. 

Varian and his mother were the first to disembark, and Khadgar and Anduin followed at a respectable distance. The rest of the advisers and high-ranking knights came behind and were welcomed into the town with refreshments and ale. 

The guests took a seat, eating and drinking and telling the story of what happened to Stormwind, while others still told merrier stories of the night before the invasion when Khadgar had shot the arcane into the sky and everyone’s families were as intact as they’d ever have the chance of being. 

They spent nearly an hour like this, drinking and being as merry or somber as they pleased.

When the air was cooler and the people fed, a man stood, spreading his hands over the crowd to silence them. King Varian gazed up at him with huge eyes and at the bench they were sitting at, Khadgar leaned back into Lothar’s chest when the warrior spread his legs and gave a little tug to Khadgar’s hips. The mage had drunk some and was warm and loose and Anduin’s hands wandered subtly over his body. He got a reaction from the younger man when he toyed at the strings of his leggings. Khadgar gasped and his hands flew to Anduin's, staying him. A few of the other people near them looked at the commotion the boy made and Anduin nuzzled his head behind Khadgar’s ear, content to take in the scent of him, from the books he'd been reading to the smell of the ship still on him to the purely 'Khadgar’ smell of having not washed in a few days.

Whatever the magistrate said fell on deaf ears, for both mage and warrior were preoccupied with each other and the exhaustion they felt from a long journey. Soon he finished his announcement and welcome and there were cries of 'here, here’ and the slapping of tables. 

At the approach of the warrior's sister, the men sprang apart, Khadgar cracking his knee against the top of the table and only by slurred magic did he manage to right it. Taria slid her arm around her brother and kissed his cheek. 

“I assume you’d be alright with sharing a room with Khadgar?” Her voice was low and thick with meaning in her brother’s ear, and he looked at her in utter shock. 

“Yes. Yes.” He smiled a smile that hadn’t reached his lips in ages. Taria ruffled his hair and moved on to talk to others. To have the mage in his bed after what had happened…

Anduin stood and pressed his fingers to Khadgar’s shoulder. The mage’s eyes flew up to make eye-contact with the taller man, and Anduin’s hands became more insistent. Khadgar rose and scrambled to follow Anduin. 

The inn was much farther when they were drunk. Khadgar wanted to grab onto Anduin as they headed up the hill, but there were still too many people around and he didn’t want everyone to know for reasons. It wasn’t that it was entirely frowned-upon that two men have...interactions...with one another, but perhaps two of the most powerful men in Azeroth would cause some murmurs that wouldn’t suit the reputations they were trying to build apart from one another.

They reached the inn and managed to pry a key from the innkeeper. Khadgar dragged Anduin up the steps and quickly found the room number. They fumbled with the key for a moment before the latch finally clicked out of place.

They nearly fell in and it was moments before they stood before the bed, lips demanding and hips grinding against each other and hands mussing in each other’s hair.

“My sister is an amazing woman,” murmured Anduin into Khadgar’s hair as he ventured down to the mage’s neck, sucking and biting with abandon. It earned him gasps and yips and groans as their hands sloppily wandered over one another, toying with buckles, ties, buttons, and clasps. 

For Anduin, he hadn’t had anyone since before the war. He was no stranger to pleasuring himself, but Khadgar’s inexperienced hands on him were better than anything he could have attempted. 

Khadgar, of course, had only time to squish as much knowledge into his brain as possible, and not in the kind that most young men filled their minds with.

Which is why, when Anduin had finally gotten the shirt and tunic off and his hands were rapidly making work of the cloth leggings that concealed the bulge that was growing, Khadgar pulled him back up for a kiss and muttered his name. The warrior was going at him with his teeth and Khadgar said it a little louder. Those piercing blue eyes huge with lust and need greeted Khadgar with nearly alarming ferocity. 

“Anduin.” Khadgar wiggled out from below Anduin’s body weight and threw his legs over the side of the bed. Both of them were shirtless, but Anduin stayed on the foot of the bed where he had been before. For the first time, Khadgar saw the scars that traced all over his body. He glanced down at his own chest and stomach and saw its virgin flesh, entirely lacking in scars or any marks minus the one on his forearm from the Kirin Tor. 

“I’m sorry.” His voice was low and he turned to face the warrior who was panting and looking at him with such tenderness that Khadgar was tempted to recant his refusal. “Not...not like this. When I’ve had too much to drink and feel too…”

“I understand.” Anduin, slowly, as if he were approaching a wild animal and didn’t want to frighten it, crawled over to Khadgar. He sat next to the mage and watched as fear played with his features. “If you’re afraid of--”

“I’m not afraid of you.” The younger man stood and paced the room. “I can’t just charge into this. We have a long way to Lordaeron City and if I lose…” He didn’t want to finish the sentence, but Anduin could fill in the blanks.

“I...can’t think of losing someone I…” Khadgar cursed in a few languages and dove in for a kiss. Anduin responded timidly and found himself supporting Khadgar as he gently settled in his lap. “You’re all I have, Anduin.”

The thought had never occurred to the warrior. Not that Khadgar had no one else in the world, for he did consider it when he had befriended him, but that Khadgar was legitimately concerned for Anduin dying in the near future. 

Anduin broke away and Khadgar leaned back in the cradle of Anduin’s arms to listen. 

“I’m not going anywhere, spell chucker.” He pressed a kiss to Khadgar’s nose. “I promise. Now, if you’re willing, let me take care of you. I don’t expect you to return the….Light knows you wouldn’t have an idea until someone’s done it properly on you…”

Khadgar was blushing a furious pink and a silly grin lit up his boyish features. 

“I’ve heard it feels good.” Khadgar busied himself on Anduin’s neck and ever so slowly, the warrior trailed his hands down the downy softness of Khadgar’s chest and belly until he reached the laces he had been working on before. 

“Better than anything you’ve ever felt before, if done right.” Coaxing his lover to lie back, Anduin eased Khadgar down onto the down mattress. The mage was considerably more relaxed and he watched Anduin with the eyes of someone who wanted to memorize every detail.

The sigh of relief that met Anduin’s ears when he finished with the leggings drew him to want to go much faster and to consume all of Khadgar at once, but he simply looked up at the mage who watched him curiously. 

“May I?” The low rumble of the words in Anduin’s chest had Khadgar clenching the sheet in anticipation. There would be time for taunting and teasing and dirty utterances later, when they were safe from the orcs and safe from the world. Maybe in Lordaeron, maybe when this damned orcish invasion got resolved, but in a time where they witnessed so much ferocity and brutishness, Anduin tamed himself for the tenderness that Khadgar needed.

The powerful mage grabbed the crown of the warrior’s head and eased him down over the crest of his cock and shuddered at the sensation. Not even the flow of magic through the mage’s body compared to this feeling, and as Anduin’s ministrations intensified Khadgar’s feelings, tiny bursts of arcane shot from his hands. 

And when the pressure built and Khadgar’s hips involuntarily canted off the bed and he shot into Anduin’s mouth without warning, the Kirin Tor mark burned brilliant blue. And he opened his wet, bruised mouth and uttered cries, sudden and deep and nearly animalistic.

The whimpering aftershocks were covered by Anduin’s mouth as he kissed the young mage through them. Anduin was still straining, but he could take care of that later. Now, he let Khadgar wrap his arms around him and press thankful kisses to his neck.

“You were right. I didn’t expect the magic…” His tongue swirled on a harsh spot where he had bit down, a purpling bruise starting to form.

“Shh…” Anduin pressed a kiss to Khadgar’s scalp. It was infinitely different now from the kiss he had pressed to those dark locks a few days ago. Then, they had all the time in the world together to wait for the ease of a proper romance. Now, the orcs and their world wouldn't afford them the right.

Khadgar murmured, “I love you, Anduin.”

The young mage, so powerful and with a future ahead of him that was beyond all telling, only remained awake long enough to hear the reply from the Lion of Azeroth, “Until my last breath, dearest Khadgar. Until my last breath.”


End file.
